The Hearing (retelling)
Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom/Stairs/Downstairs hall) Blake has now been blind for six weeks. As Blake can not sleep, he comes downstair to pour himself some brandy and founds Jeff. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Blake tells Jeff will have his revenge. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Fallon wants to see Nick. He is not interested for the moment. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Guest bedroom) Feeling lonely, Fallon goes to Jeff for making love. He tells he does no want to - even though he actually do. Scene 5 : Carrington Mansion (Hall/Conservatory) Blake receives threats on the phone. Krystle also hears them. She tries to convince Blake to give up the hearing but Blake will not. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Guest bedroom) Sammy Jo pretty much wants to live like a Carrington and expects Blake to pay for it. Steven will not have her taking out money in the Carrington name. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Conservatory) A decorator is waiting for Fallon but she is still upstairs. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Krystle goes to ask Fallon why she is still in her bedroom while someone is waiting for her. Fallon and Krystle argue about the baby Fallon is going to have and the fact that Krystle still being in a separate bedroom than Blake. Scene 9 : Nick's office Fallon comes at Nick's office and implies that Krystle has returned in Blake's bedroom. He lies and says he his happy for her. Scene 10 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Andrew tells Blake that the public hearing that he had hoped for is going to take place in a closed door session; Scene 11 : Nick's office Alexis gets an appointment with Nick where she pretty much gets a feel for him and makes a pitch for him to be with her daughter. But Nick is not interested in Fallon. Scene 12 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Jeff discovers that Gianni Mullaney, Nick's brother, was a Denver-Carrington employee who was imprisoned on drug charges in the Middle East. While in prison, he hanged himself. Blake does not recall the man. Scene 13 : Football Stadium (Interiors) Blake (along with Nick, Joseph and Jeff) goes to see his football team and in particular his quaterback, William Hobart, who has been injuried in a trafic accident. Blake suspects Rhinewood is responsible for this. Scene 14 : Committee Hearing Room (interior and corridor) It is difficult for Blake to take on Logan in the court of public opinion. It turns out that the hearing is an absolute failure for Blake as the committee members are unwilling to take the word of a murderer who actually made a deal with the allegedly shady Logan. But, there is some good news for Blake, his sight does start to come back during the hearing. Nick, who is at the hearing at Blake's request, notices that Blake's sight is coming back. He instanly phones at the mansion to speak to Krystle. He is told she is out at the Denver Art Museum. Scene 15 : Marcillac Furs Sammy Jo buys an expensive fur and charge it to Steven. Alexis sees this little act and threatens Sammy Jo. However, Sammy Jo tells her she knows that Fallon's father is not Blake. Scene 16 : Committee Hearing Room (interior) Logan does not show up to the hearing and claims that the committee has no jurisdiction in the matter. Committee adjourned. Scene 17 : Committee Hearing Room (interior) Joseph has also noticed that Blake seems to be able to see again. Scene 18 : Denver Art Museum Nick has tracked down Krystle and tells her she can move out of the mansion. Krystle is totally turned off by Nick's eagerness. She is still in love with Blake, even if he is treating her very coldly. Krystle tells Nick that she wants him out of her life. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Alexis admits she visited Nick for knowing him better. Fallon wants Nick in her life. But, to do so, Fallon must follow her mother's plan. Scene 19 : Denver Carrington (Exteriors) Cecil comes to pick up Claudia in his limo. He has some great news for Claudia, he has found Lindsay. Claudia is grateful and is willing to pay Cecil the cost of the search. Cecil does not want money, he wants information of Denver-Carrington's shale oil extraction and gives her a gift box with a camera to take the pics. As Claudia refuses to spy for Cecil, he asks what is more important for her - Lindsay, or loyalty to Blake Carrington. Scene 21 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby/Stairs) A letter arrives for Blake, which Fallon intentionally intercepts. Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Fallon reads the letter to Blake - it is words from newspaper articles and magazines informing Blake that Krystle is seeing her psychiatrist. The shock of the news jolts Blake to seeing again. Blake tells Joseph to come in but then asks him not to tell anyone else - not even Krystle.